Where the Hell Are We?
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal visit for Suki, Gaara, and Temari, but it turns out that Suki gets pulled into a cave with 6 other people and into the Inuyasha world. Will they find a way back? Or will the Naruto world kill the Inuyasha World? Stay tuned!
1. The Beginning

Okay. I just had an idea of a crossover!

Laura: Really?

YEP!

Courtney: Cool.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddddddd.......

Laura/Courtney: And?

.....I've got nothin.

Laura/Courtney: *face plant anime style*

*laughs nervously* Well, ENJOY THIS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Character Bio's:

Name: Suki

Age: 14

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: Dark ruby red

Height: 5"1

Weight: 139

Clothes:Black tights with dark blue short-shorts over it with a dark red fitting tank-top with a over sized black a grey stripped hoddie sweater and Gaara's version of his shoes and a ring on her right index finger

Hobbies: Cooking/cleaning, singing, music, playing the piano, hanging out with friends, and helping/taking care of children

* * *

Name: Yukita

Age: 17

Eye Color: Dark blue

Hair Color: Dark brown

Height: 5"6

Weight: 144

Clothes:Long black skater like pants with a dark blue fitting tank-top with a black mesh shirt that has thumb-hooks with a bandage on her right arm and a ribben tied on her left wrist.

Hobbies: Taking care of people, cooking/cleaning, playing the harp, and killing demons

* * *

**_Naruto World_**

"Gaara! Please?! I wanna go and see Naruto and everyone else!" a musical-child-like-voice begged.

The blood red hair male closed his teal eyes and sighed through his nose. He opened his eyes and stared at the petite short girl infront of him. Her amber eyes shown brightly as she used the famous 'puppy eyes' on him and he...was a sucker for.

"Fine." He grumbled as her lips curved into a smile. She bounded up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek and she said, "Thank you Gaara!"

As she left the room quickly to pack, Gaara stared wide-eyed at the wall infront of him and placed a hand on his cheek. That girl surprised him in every way that she can/could. He glanced at the paper work infront of him and he scoffed at it. The paper can wait. He stood up and disappeared away from his desk to only reappear in Suki's room. She paused her packing and looked at him. She blinked innocently at him and he coughed slightly, clearing his throat.

"I'll...go with you." he mummered, loud enough for her to hear. She smiled even bigger then the last one and she bounced over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

"You know I love you right now, left?" she asked, mummering against his lips. He smiled slightly. She would say everything different. Since people used 'right?' all the time, she decided to say something different. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Of course."

She giggled and said, "You should get packing mister!" and went to finish packing her stuff up. He rolled his eyes at her childish behavor and disappeared to pack his things. Temari pocked her head in Suki's room and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To visit Naruto and everyone else!" She stated happily, "And Gaar-rawr is coming with me!"

Temari covered her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud at the 'Gaar-rawr' because she knew that the amber eyed girl was sensitive about it, but Gaara was even more sesitive about it. She cleared her throat and asked, "Really now?"

Suki nodded happily and she shouted, "DONE!"

Temari laughed at the childish fourteen year old girl and said, "I'm coming along with you two."

Suki turned and looked at Temari with happiness. Temari chuckled as she left the room to go pack. Poor Kankuro had to stay and be the subsute Kazekage since Gaara wasn't going to be around. Suki bounded towards the front door with Gaara and Temari following her.

"Come on!" Suki yelled happily.

**~FOUR DAYS LATER~**

Gaara, Temari, and Suki finally made it to Konaha. Suki took in the site around her and she managed to grab the end of Gaara's shirt and trailed behind him. They been doing this since they were little kids and Gaara didn't seem to mind. They reached the Konaha Inn and Gaara checked them in. They went up to the Suite Room and put their things down.

"Can we go see Naru-chan now?" She asked innocently. Temari stiffled the laughter because ever since Naruto used his sexy henge on Jiraiya, she's been calling him that since then. Gaara nodded and Suki almost ran out of the door, dragging Gaara along with her while Temari followed. Suki kicked the door opened with a loud bang from the door slamming into the wall which caused Tsunade and Naruto to looked at them. Suki smiled at them and yelled, "TSUNADE!"

Tsunade laughed and smiled at the young amber eyed girl.

"NARU-CHAN!" She screamed and she pounced at the blonde male and tackling him with a flying glomp with resulted them to crash into the ground with a loud thud. Naruto had the dizzy eyes as Suki sat on his chest like a little cat, staring at him with her amber eyes and a huge smile. Naruto shook his head and looked at the small female on his chest. He grinned back and hugged her back, saying, "I missed you too."

Gaaara twitched slightly. Suki suddenly got off of Naruto and leaped onto Gaara, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. She nuzzled the top of his head and whispered, "You know I wouldn't replace you. Ever."

Gaara's lips twitched and made a small smile against her chest. Temari chuckled slightly and then coughed. Suki looked at them and blushed slightly. She slid down from him and stood on her feet, her bangs covering half of her face as she blushed darkly. Temari grabbed Suki's arm and said, "Me and Suki are going to head out of grab some food. We'll leave you and Gaara here to chat."

Temari dragged Suki out of the office and they headed towards the ice-cream shop. Her eyes widened as she saw the young Hyuuga girl and the pink headed female.

"HINATA! SAKURA!" she screamed as Temari winced and covered her ears.

"Do you have to be so loud?" She asked as Suki gave her a 'duh!' look. Suki ran up to the two females and smiled big as Temari followed and Sakura greeted the two.

"Hello Suki. Nice to see you again." Sakura said, earning a small nod from the smaller amber eyed girl.

"She wanted to come and she forced Gaara to come with her, but I came along for the ride." Temari said, smirking at the smaller girl while she blushed. Suki was slightly smaller then the three females. Suki saw something out of the corner of her eye and she turned fully to it.

"Uhm....Guys? Was that there before?" Suki asked, pointing at the big hold in the wall that was shaped like a door.

Sakura and Hinata blinked and looked at each other then turned back to Suki.

"I don't think that was there before." Hinata said as Suki walked up to it to inspect it.

"Suki! Get away from there! You don't know what's in there or what it is!" Temari said, getting a look from Suki.

"I know that, but I'm just seeing what I can see-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Suki screamed out as long tentacle like arms shot out and grabbed her, pulling her in.

"SUKI!" Temari screamed out as she reached for her hand, trying to pull her out. Sakura turned to Hinata and said, "Go get Tsunade! Quickly!"

Hinata nodded and ran as quickly as she could. She saw Naruto and Sasuke bickering back and forth with Gaara staring at them like they were both idiots.

"H-Help!" She said loudly.

They didn't hear her. She sucked in a breath and yelled, "GUYS! HELP!"

They snapped their heads at her and she kepted waving to them to come on/hurry up. They quickly followed her. What they saw made their eyes go wide. There, at the small cave like opening that was shaped like a door, was Temari and Sakura half sucked in. Their left eye saw them and they tried to pull out even futher.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME YOU GUYS!" they both yelled.

Hinata ran over and suck her hands into the cave, grabbing Suki's arm and pulled also. They managed to pull Suki's head out and she let out a gasp for air.

"SUKI!" Naruto/Gaara/Sasuke cried out and they ran over and tried to help, but more tentacle like arms shot out and wrapped out them also and pulled them in with all of them screaming as they fell into the dark abyess of darkness.

* * *

_**Inuyasha World**_

Kagome climbed out of the well with her big yellow backpack and she sighed as she rested against the well.

"That took awhile." She mummered to herself as she saw Miroku, Sango with Kilala, Shippo, Yukita, and lastly, Inuyasha. When she opened her mouth to greet them, everything grew dark.

"What's going on?!" Shippo cried out.

"I feel a demonic aura." Miroku said as he and Sango go into a fighting stance. Inuyasha drew his sword as Yukita drew out her twin katanas.

"Get ready." Inuyasha stated.

A big swirling portal opened in the sky and seven bodies fell out of it, all landing between Kagome and the rest of her group. The three males and an older looking female landed on their feet with ease as the other three females fell onto their arse.

"Ow!" the amber eyed girl shouted, rubbing her butt.

"Are you okay?" the older female of everyone asked.

The mint green, the white, and the amber eyed girls all nodded their heads as they stood up. The dark blood red male came up to the amber eyed girl and hugged her tightly. He whispered something in her ear because she smiled really big and giggled slightly. The older female looked around and her eyes landed on the group then turned to see Kagome. The white eyed girl seemed to notice them and quickly hid behind the blue eyed blonde male. The mint green eyed girl simply stood by the onyx eyed male.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, which caused the amber eyed female to stare at him with anger.

"Don't demand! Try asking again, but be POLITE this time!" she hissed, a scowl on her features. The older female stiffled a laughed and made it come out as a laugh. Inuyasha twitched in anger and Kagome sweatdropped. She came up to them and asked nicely, "Can you tell us who you guys are?"

The amber eyed girl shifted her gaze at her and smiled, saying, "Sure! Since you asked nicely!"

Kagome almost giggled, but she held it in. The older female said, "I'm Temari. This is Naruto," pointing at the blue eyed blonde male, "the shy one behind him is Hinata and that's Sasuke," pointing to the onyx eyed male, "That's Sakura next to him and that's Suki," pointing to the amber eyed girl, "And that's my little brother, Gaara." pointing to the teal eyed male holding Suki possessively. Kagome took a step forward towards them and asked, "Where'd you guys come from?"

"Yes. I felt such a strong demonic aura and I still do." Miroku added, earning a nod from Sango.

"Demonic aura?" Suki echoed as she looked between Gaara and Naruto

"Yes. Demonic aura, but I'm sensing it from you four." Miroku said, pointing to Naruto, Gaara, and Suki herself. She tried hiding herself futher into Gaara and he leaned down, since he was at least another couple of intchs taller then her and whispered soothing words into her ear. Naruto came up to Miroku and said, "I suggest to you keep your mouth shut about her being some short of demon."

Naruto's eyes turned red for a second with silts in his eyes before he turned away from him and walked away. Naruto considered Suki as little sister and he loved her to death. Yukita looked at Suki then at Naruto. She felt a sudden increase of bloodlust and her eyes looked straight at Gaara. Suki couldn't stop shaking or crying because of her childhood and she was always called a 'demon' just like Naruto and Gaara was, but it had more affect on her since she didn't have alot of self-esteem when it came to name calling. Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata noticed how Gaara was acting towards the way Suki was acting. Temari paled and Naruto went up to Gaara and wrapped his arms around him, trying to secure him. Sasuke looked at the group and said, "You better get out of here befo-"

Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence since Naruto was thrown onto him with a loud thud. Suki looked up at Gaara and gasped. He was transforming. She didn't want people to die. She wrapped her arms around his body, begging him to stop and kepted telling him that she was okay. The Inuyasha group looked at them with surprise and Yukita could only stare with awe. She felt connected to them for some reason.

"Gaara. Please calm down. I'm okay now. I'm fine. Please stop. You're hurting me when you do this." She whispered to him as she if she had said the magic word, Gaara began to calm down. Yukita let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Gaara stared at his petite female infront of him and he leaned down, nipping her lips slightly. She blushed and whispered, "Now's not the time." which got a nod from him. Temari turned her gaze to the group and asked, "So can we stay at your village until we have this figured out?"

Without a word, the Inuyasha group could only nod and started walking towards the village with Team 7, Hinata, Suki, and the two sand sibs.

* * *

Oh. my. GOD! THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!

Laura: No kidding. Courts asleep.

Courtney: *is snoozing*

Yukita: I can't wait to see what happens in battle!

Suki: I'm not.... *puppy eyes at me* Please don't make me, Gaar-rawr, or Naru-chan transform.

Hmm..... It's not for awhile.....soooooooooo.... I won't.

Suki: YA-

For now!

Suki: *pouts*

REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

*strikes a pose* AND IT'S HERE!

Suki: What's here?

Why...THE CHAPPIE OF COURSE!

Suki: ....YAY!

Laura: What have I gotten myself into?

Courtney: Oh lemons! Pretty, lovely lemons! OH HOW I :HEART: LEMONS! *is singing about lemon stories*

Laura: *eyes twitchs* Please review.

* * *

**THE VILLAGE**

The group settled into Kaede's hut, which surprising it big for the fourteen people in the hut. Actually....fiffteen, but Kilala sat on Sango's lap....and Sakura, Hinata, and Suki were forced to sit on Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara....Not that Suki minded, but Sakura and Hinata figdited alittle because they were embarrassed to sit on their laps, well...mostly Hinata. Suki couldn't help, but giggle at Hinata's reaction to HER idea.

"That is quite a story." Kaeda said, looking at the newcomers.

"I'm very sorry that we barged into your house." Sakura said, sincer written on her face. The old women smiled and said, "It's okay child."

Sakura let out a breath of relief and Suki asked the pink kodachi, "Isn't there also something you wanted to do Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Suki with confusion and suddenly remembered what she wanted to do. She looked at Kaede and asked, "Is there a herb field somewhere around here? I would like to pick some herbs."

The old women smiled once more and nodded, standing up. She motioned for her to follow. Sakura stood up and followed her out with Hinata trailing behind her. The Inuyasha group looked at the two leaving then at the rest of the group who was left.

"Why didn't you two leave with them?" Sango asked.

Temari and Suki blinked then looked at each other. Sasuke only sighed and Naruto stiffled a laugh. Temari looked at them again and said, "I'm more of a fighter then a healer and Suki here can't go very far without Gaara around."

"Okay....That's a lie about me, but it's actually true. I can't go very far without Gaara if I'm in a new/unknown area. Unless I know and he knows it, then I can go far." Suki stated.

The other group had confusion written over their faces. Suki sighed and shifted in her Gaara seat. She laid her head on Gaara's chest with her face, facing away from the group. She didn't want to talk anymore. Gaara petted her head softly as she closed her eyes, falling asleep. The Inuyasha group all looked at each other, except for Shippo who surprisingly knows about relationships and Yukita, and they all wondered the same thing. 'What's up with those two?' They gazed back at the two and Temari, Sasuke, and Naruto noticed. The three glanced at each other then back at the others. Gaara could feel their gazes, but ignored them. Temari motioned them to follow her outside and they followed her outside. Once they were out of hearing range, Temari turned and said, "I noticed that you guys were staring at them."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other pulled Temari's arm, saying, "We have to talk to each other." and left the guys by themselves. Once out of their hearing range, Kagome asked, "What the deal with those two anyway?"

Temari looked alittle uneasy to both girls and she said, "Well...Suki has always been there for Gaara when I really haven't. Infact, everyone in the village hated him except for Suki herself."

"Why did they hate him? What'd he do?" Sango asked.

"I can't tell you guys that. That's something he has to tell you yourself or Suki to tell you herself." Temari said.

"Oh...Well, are those two together?" Kagome asked.

Temari nodded and said, "Yeah. They're together. They're married."

Kagome's and Sango's eyes bugged out and they screamed, "WHAT?!"

Temari winced. Oh boy....She's in for it now.

~WITH THE GUYS~

After the girls were gone, Miroku asked, "What's the deal with those two in the hut?"

"They're together!" Naruto repiled happily, "And aren't you glad that we went to their wedding Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, smirking at the two males expressions.

"WHAT?!" the guys yelled.

* * *

*eye twitchs* That's all that I have....

Laura: It's not bad so far.

Suki: *snoozing*

Courtney: *cuddles a Naruto plushie* zzzzz.....zzzzz....zzz...zzz...SEXY NARUTO!

*eyes twitchs* Oh...kay...Well...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY! I was reading over some Inuyasha/Naruto crossovers...WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THESE KAGOME/GAARA or KAGOME/NARUTO?! WTF?! SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING AND FUCKING FREAKY!

Neko: I half-agree with you but those are what people want.

BUT WHY THE HELL IS KAGOME SO FUCKING POPULAR?! KAGOME THIS KAGOME THAT! Makes me sick!

Neko: OH stop complaining and type the damn story.

FINE! GOD DAMN IT! IT'S NOW GOING TO HAUNT ME IN MY SLEEP! And I'm making Koga a total jackass in this....I don't like him every much.

Neko: Review.

* * *

The guys were staring at Naruto and Sasuke like they grew two heads.

"H-How are they already married? Aren't they a little young for that?" Miroku asked.

"Tch. Not where we come from. It's perfectly legal seeing how Gaara is the Kazekage." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah! I can't believe he already beat me! But I will be Hokage one day!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning happily.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku were confused. Hokage? Kazekage? They had no clue what those words meant. They heard the girls scream "WHAT?!" and they looked over to see them very pale with wide eyes. Did Temari tell them the same thing that Sasuke and Naruto told them? They just couldn't believe it. They saw Gaara and Suki exited the hut and both females instantly surrounded her, bombing her with questions. Suki's eyes grew wide and she clutched onto Gaara, unsure what to say. Gaara death glared them which made them back away in fear. Suki's amber eyes landed on her sister-in-law and she playfully glared, even though it looked like she was really angry with her, but Temari knew full well that the young girl was being playful. Temari just gave her a look that said, 'They wanted to know.' and Suki nodded in understanding. Temari came over and stood next to the girls.

"How old are you guys anyway?" Sango asked.

"I'm 27. Gaara is 19, same with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura is 17 along with Hinata and Suki is 16." Temari explained.

"S-SIXTEEN?! That's really young!" Sango exclaimed.

"And isn't that illegal?" Kagome asked, staring at the small girl.

Suki shook her head and simply grinned.

"Not where we come from. It's perfectly legal." Sasuke explained once more as he came over.

"But where I come from, it's not. He would get arrested." Kagome said, glancing at Gaara.

"It doesn't matter. I love Gaara! No one can ever take him away from me." Suki said, eyes blazing with determination.

Gaara leaned down and kissed her neck lovingly, causing the girl to giggle slightly. The Inuyasha group, minus Shippo and Kilala, exchanged looks with each other.

"Do you know how you got here?" Sango asked.

Suki thought for a minute and said, "There was this giant hole thingy, it looked like a cave but in a shape of a door. It grabbed me then all of my friends and we somehow ended up here."

Sango nodded and looked at the males in her group.

"This has Naraku written all over it." She said, her eyes held anger yet sadness.

"Then we go and find him and demand answers!" Suki exclaimed, "I want to go home!"

"We all do Suki. Don't worry." Temari said gently.

Gaara looked at the group and finally landed on his wife, his lover, his love, his friend. She was his whole world and he be damned to let anything happen to her. He nuzzled her head slightly, making her look up at him. She looked over his face once and beamed.

"Gaara's coming with us!" She shouted.

The Inugang looked at her, wondering how she knew what he was thinking, but decided to shrug it off.

"Cool. Now that everything is settled, let's get going." Temari said, adjusting her face on her back. The Inugang and the Narugang headed off towards the East, hoping to find Naraku there. Yukita felt slightly jealous that someone of Suki's age could find love while she, could not. She sighed, looking up towards the sky as she thought of her crush, Sessohmaru. He detested humans and half-demons, but he has a young human girl with him and he did not kill her yet. Yukita's eyes landed on the small girl next to her, who was looking up at her with shining amber eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Yukita smiled slightly and said, "Yeah. I was just thinking of someone."

The small petite girl's eyes grew larger and rounder, a smile breaking across her face.

"Is it someone that you love?" She asked, watching the older girl break out in a blush. Yukita nodded and Suki squealed in delight silently, her hand tightening around the red head boy's hand. He looked at down at her out of the corner of his eye, watching the small petite girl fawning over the dark brown haired girl.

"So why isn't he here with you?" She asked.

"He....is traveling on his own....Plus he doesn't know that I like him." Yukita said, sadness glazing over her eyes. Suki's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little.

"He doesn't?! Why not?!"

"He...doesn't like half-demons. I'm a half-demon and so is Inuyasha." She said bitterly.

Suki smacked the blue eyed girl on the arm, glaring at her slightly.

"Don't talk like that! He has to have noticed you! You're really pretty!" Suki said, angrily at first, but happy next. Yukita blinked at the girl, her eyes slightly wide. She started to grin, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thanks Suki."

The girl grinned back at her. Gaara watched them carefully, studying the other female. She was a lot like Suki in many ways. Suki looked up, her wide and beautiful amber eyes that holds love and warmth towards him only held slight confusion and curiosity. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, which caused her to giggle.

"Two are really close." Yukita's voice broke through their little world. Suki looked at the other teen, cheeks slightly red, but her lips held a smile.

"Yeah. We are. We have been since we were little kids. You should've seen his face when I told him that I like like him when we were around six. It was quite funny." Suki said, giggling a bit as Gaara's face turned slightly red. Yukita chuckled and both girls launched into a childhood story. Sakura and Temari were talking with Sango and Kagome while Hinata stayed quiet, only commenting on a few things. Naruto was talking with Miroku about some stuff as Sasuke stayed quiet along with Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped and smelt the air, growling slightly.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked, noticing her friend stop.

"I smell wolf. Mangy wolf." He growled.

"Mangy wolf?" Sango and Miroku echoed questionably.

Suddenly, a gust of wind, like a small tornado came by and stopped, only to reveal a brown haired, blue eyed boy with a wolf tail and pointed ears.

"Koga." Inuyasha growled, grabbing his sword.

He simply ignored him and walked up to Kagome, taking her hands.

"Hello Kagome. How are you?"

"E-eh? F-Fine." Kagome said, feeling awkward as everyone else stared. Inuyasha growled and took a swing at Koga with his claws, missing him by a few inches.

"Keep your hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha barked.

"Quiet mutt! Kagome is _my_ woman!" Koga barked back.

The Narugang only blinked in wonderment as the two fought. Kagome only sighed, quite bored of them always fighting.

"Do they always do this?" Suki asked Yukita.

"Sadly...yes." she said, sighing slightly.

"Oh...That's just sad." Suki said, "He's not even that good looking. Kagome should go with Inuyasha."

Koga whipped his head around, hearing Suki's words and growled at her.

"What did you say you bitch?!"

Suki's eyes widened and tears started to come to eyes. It wasn't sad tears, no, they were angry tears. She glared at him and everyone felt the air turn cold. Freezing in fact.

"What...did you just call me?" Suki asked, her voice dangerously low.

Koga, not sensing the danger, said smugly, "A bitch. What are you going to do about it?"

Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto quickly pulled the rest of the Inugang behind where Suki was standing. Gaara, sensing the anger in his mate, backed up also, but just slightly. Yukita backed up also, sensing that the comment had sent the girl over the edge. Suki growled low. Both of her eyes and the whites of her eyes turned black, her nails grew longer and her short non-sharp canine teeth became long and sharp. Her black chakara surrounded her body, making ears and a tail**(1)**. Koga, now seeing his mistake, stepped back in fear.

"You will regret...ever calling that word." Suki said, a smile creeping up on her face**(2)**.

* * *

**1.** Her form is kinda like Naruto's when he has one or two tails.

**2.** It's a killer smile. Beyond creepy. It gave me chills when I think about it.

* * *

AND DONE! *is laying on the floor half-dead*

Neko: ...............Oh wow.

SHUT UP! *glares*

Neko: Yeah yeah. Review people.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and ready to go!

Neko: *rolls eyes* Let's get on with it.

*coughs* I made a mistake in the early chapters. Please forgive me. Suki is suppose to be 5 years younger then Gaara. My mistake!

Neko: Damn straight. Review people.

YeaH! And you get a free cookie and a glomp!

* * *

Koga noticed her scent had changed. He gulped, backing up slightly. She took a step forward then completely disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd s-AAAAAAURGH!" Koga yelled.

Suki had her claw going straight through his stomach, an evil grin still on her face. Her eyes were cold. She pulled her hand away and he dropped to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled.

"She's gone crazy!" Sango yelled.

The Naru-gang stood in front of them, except for Gaara.

"Don't attack her! She'll attack you if you do. She's almost unstoppable." Naruto said.

"Almost? How is she 'almost'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just watch." Sakura snapped.

Gaara calmly walked up to the girl. She sniffed the air and her gaze turned to him. She growled and he stopped right in front of her, his eyes latched onto hers. She sniffed him again and got closer, sniffing his neck. Her eyes lost the coldness and she nuzzled up to him.

"B-But how?" Shippo asked.

"It's because they're mated. Whenever she gets like this, he always confronts her. She recognizes him by scent." Temari explained.

"That's amazing." Miroku said.

Yukita gazed at them in wonder. It was unbelievable. She calmed down just by the scent of her mate? It was like, they were almost demons. She turned her gaze to the sky.

"We should get moving." Inuyasha said.

"I agree. We need to find a way to get back home." Temari said.

"Yeah. I bet everyone is wondering where we are." Sakura added.

"I concur." Sasuke said.

Gaara picked Suki up, cradling her, following behind them as they traveled onwards towards Naraku. Yukita followed silently, her thoughts drifting off towards someone that her heart longed for.

* * *

Sorry that it's short! I didn't know what else to put...

Neko: So in other words...

Please send me ideas! It will help greatly!


End file.
